


Anniversary

by Golden_Asp



Series: FFXV Drabbles [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: And angsty, Anniversary, Double Drabble, Everyone lives, Happy, IgNoct, M/M, Two stories, but also canon, one document, one year can you believe it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Two takes on their anniversary.





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday FFXV. Here is my offering. I'm so glad I got into this fandom, and Ignoct in particular.
> 
> Another drabble! I'm getting better at short things.
> 
> please tell me what you think!

Ignis moved through the Citadel silently. He knew there were people working, but he slipped past them like a ghost. It was late morning. It was time for the king to wake.

Ignis let himself into the king’s bedchamber, taking a moment to breath in the scent of his king that permeated the room.

Every day was a gift, a blessing. Noctis has come back to him.

Ignis perched on the edge of the bed, listening to Noctis breathe. He brushed his fingers over Noctis’ face, his lips.

Noctis smiled, opening his eyes. He covered Ignis’ hand with his and pulled his husband down for a kiss.

“You should get up, majesty,” Ignis said, lips curling in a smile. “The king has many duties today.”

“I have better plans for today,” Noctis growled, yanking Ignis down on top of him. They kissed deeply.

“Happy anniversary, Ignis.”

“Happy anniversary, my love.”

**~FFXV~**

Ignis moved through the Citadel silently. Conversations went quiet as he passed, muted footsteps as people moved out of his way. It was late morning, the sun streaming through the tall windows, warming his face.

He knew the way perfectly. He walked this way often. Too often, Gladio and others told him.

His footsteps echoed off the halls as he ascended to the roof. He pushed open the door to the gardens and stood there for a moment, letting the warmth of the sun and the scent of the Sylleblossoms work their way into his body.

He shut the door behind him and walked slowly across the garden, to the east side, where the sun struck first thing in the morning. He had wanted the first thing the sun saw when she rose every morning to be the king who brought the sun back.

He ran his fingers over the sharp planes of Noctis’ face. No smooth skin, not anymore. Just stone. The king of stone in truth.

He pressed his lips against the effigy of his dead king.

“Happy anniversary, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love!


End file.
